


手紙書くよ (tegami kaku yo) [I'll write you letters]

by Yaoi_Treasure



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, originalcharacters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Treasure/pseuds/Yaoi_Treasure
Summary: The couples of both series are having a restart in their story, almost like a second chance for most parts.





	1. The Disease of Love Lies in Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Half of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/289248) by Yaoi_Treasure. 



(A/N) Okay guys, I'm kind of wondering how my work Half of Me is in a website called truyenfun.com. I was never aware of this, and I'm wondering how the heck that happened. Oh well, I'll figure out later, for now, I'm writing a series since I know I wont finish my past ones. Sorry ^^;; (Don't be mad.) If you want to read my previous works, I suggest you seem me on Wattpad as: Yaoi_Treasure. Goodluck. (A/N)

 

I sighed, growing more tired by the day as usual; the habit of cleaning after myself is growing thin by each hour. As the thought crosses my mind, I put it as a reminder to clean my apartment before it grows worse than it already is. 'This is insane, I'm need to put my life together,' I thought. In fact, it had started when I moved to England. The habit grew worse after that. I groaned, knowing the cause of it all was his fault, yet i couldn't bring myself to hate him (much). Leveling my balance back to normal thought, I entered the crowded train. "Train A3 is now open,"

People poured out the train, making it slightly empty but not completely as the flow grew thicker of people walking inside the train. I went to my usual spot, near a door for easy access to get out. Crunching my thoughts together, I thought of the today's activities that I would do that I didn't do the night before. The dread feeling showering over me making me remind myself of the meeting with Takano-san. 

Here's the thing here, Takano is my boss, and my neighbor. And blowing the fact that he's the same guy that broke my heart ten years ago makes it a sticky situation all-together. On instinct, I slammed my head on the thick door glass, earning a few unwanted glances. 'Why does he have to be my boss? What does Fate have against me?' I thought poorly. With no answer, I take it the God's hate me. Another sigh and I'm holding the small bruise on my forehead, slowly rubbing the warm area with my cool hand. 'the turn of events are more cruel than I thought.'

As I reached my stop, I walked out like the other zombie-like people. Aimlessly walking to the same route everyday. Just as I walked outside through the direction of Marukawa, I looked at the building like usual. 'I'm working here,' I thought, 'In a department called the Maiden Club, and (instead of what I originally wanted) I'm editing manga.' 

Manga isn't a bad thing, I'm just more suited for Literature. But I'm stuck in that department either I like it or not. 'But there is still a transfer packet...' I thought. But I threw the thought away; no way, I'm not leaving when I haven't reached my goal yet. 'And what goal is that?'

I shook my head violently and headed to the building. I can't think about anything else but work, that's it, that's the rule I made for myself. 'Yet you break it once he's involved.' i hate my mind.

"Ritchan! You're here!" Kisa smiled, giving me a cheerful smile. "Can you print these please?" He asked as he handed me a packet. I gave him a smile of my own and took off my jacket and scarf,"Yeah, I'll do it." I said and took the packet from his hands. My eyes shifted to Takano's desk, seeing he wasn't there.'That's odd, he's not here?'

"Where's Takano?" I asked.

"You didn't know? He sent a text to everyone saying he's sick at the moment." Kisa said, getting his phone and flipping it to me to see. Seeing how true it was. "I didn't receive such anything." I muttered, 'then again I turned off my phone yesterday night.' "Never mind that, I'll go print these, be right back." I said and walked off.

'Takano's sick today...' I thought, it happened before but I didn't pay much attention to that then. And then there was my cold after, which I idiotically ignored. Shaking my head again, I proceeded to do work, I can't let him drag me down because he's not here. 

[Hours Later]

"Good work today," Hatori said before leaving. Kisa and I replied with a farewell.

I stretched my arms and looked at the work before me, I just needed to review the story board once more and then I'm off home. "Ritchan, I'm leaving home. Good work today." Kisa said as he got to his feet. "Yeah, good work today." I smiled at him. But I've been feeling sour all day. My eyes drifted to the window, seeing that the stars twinkled and winked down at us entirely. I was consumed by the stars easily that I forgot what time it was. Snapping out of the trance of the night sky, I decided to take my work home with me.

"Good work today Onodera, see you tomorrow," Mino smiled.

"Yeah, see ya." I said and walked to the hangers, getting my coat and slipping it on as I held my messenger bag beside me. 'It seemed relaxing today, but I was lonely.' I admitted. Sure, Takano has his way in getting us hyped with adrenaline and screaming that the deadlines is just around the corner, it wasn't exactly a good day for me since it's not the same. 

"I'm getting too attached too easily," I muttered as I walked to the elevator. Pressing the first floor button, I pulled out my phone. The battery percentage seemed low, but I didn't pay much attention to that as I saw no notification--not even on saying I've received a message. Sliding it open, I saw that I still had nothing. Sighing, I put the phone in my pocket.

I'll admit I was a little disappointed. And my hopes were so high.

"Idiot..." I whispered. 

{Later}

I ended up standing in front of his home with a bag of medicine on my hand, and what's worse, I'm just waiting. I'm still debating either to leave the bag there on the handle like (almost) last time, or just ring the bell and give it to him. "It's just medicine, what can go wrong?" I asked myself.

And just as I decided then, I rung the doorbell.

"Yes?" Takano's voice echoed through the speaker. I gulped down my worries and pressed the button. "It's Onodera...I got medicine..." I said, my voice a bit nervous. "I'll be there in a second."

I felt myself start to shake, 'he's coming out. Why am I nervous? It's just medicine, what's there to panic for? This is pointless." I told myself, rushing the nervousness off my system. The door clicked once, then twice and the door was opened to reveal Takano and his pale-state. "S-sorry to disturb you all of a sudden," I apologized, feeling guilty.

He stared at me, giving me a quick glance. "You didn't have to do that." He said, in a caring way that I'm well aware of now.

"I-I wanted to. So here." I said as I extended my arms for him to grab the bag. Squinting my eyes shut and my blush burning my face was enough to make me look away from him.

"You never change do you?" He chuckled. I imagined him hesitating on getting the bag, so I peeked a look at him. He wasn't hesitating, but rather leaning on his door-frame and kept a gaze on me, the gaze I was familiar with all too well. 'W-what?" I asked.

He placed his hand gently on my wrist, and pulled me. The pull wasn't harsh like before, rather gentle and soothing that I didn't resist. "What are your intentions Onodera?" Takano asked, pulling me close. Embarrassed, I placed my face on his chest; I could hear a heart thumping loudly, and I'm confused either it's his, or it's mine.

"I don't-" I couldn't say anymore, he didn't kiss me and he didn't force me into anything now. is it because he's sick that he's gentle? Is it because he doesn't want ME to get sick? What is it? "...I don't know." I whispered finally, still keeping my vision away from him.

He didn't say anything, but I felt his hand placed on my head. "You shouldn't come here when I'm in this state. Especially when I didn't ask you to." Takano said as he placed his face on my head. "I still have urges." 

I blushed harder and clutched the fabric of his shirt tightly, afraid of letting go. "I.....I don't..." What am I trying to say here? What is my intention? "Are you alright Onodera?" Takano asked after a short silence.

"...I'm fine." I lied.

His grip on me grew tighter, and what's stranger was that I felt safe. "I'm fine..." I repeated, hopefully that it will come true.

"You're not." He whispered.

[An hour or so later...]

I was sitting on a couch, a coffee placed in front of me steaming the aroma around the room. The nervousness drowned my body into a frozen state that I obediently stayed still and didn't run away like normal. "Are you sure you won't run off like you usually do?"

I rolled my eyes and took the coffee, "Are you sure you wont kiss me like you usually do?" I mocked.

He smirked as he walked into the room with a mug in his hands, taking a sip. "I can't promise anything." I met his gaze and took a sip of the coffee,"then neither can I," He smiled and placed the cup on the kitchen counter, "well played Onodera." Satisfied, I leaned back against the couch, relaxed for once since I visited, "I play fair."

He smirked at that. Making me blush a bit for no reason. 

"Would you stay if I asked?" Takano asked me.

The question caught me off-guard. Part of me would've answered immediately, but the other wasn't so sure. "I wouldn't know..." I admitted. Takano nodded and walked towards me, gently grabbing my wrist and making me look at him. "Stay...please..." He pleaded.

It was silent, but I nodded.


	2. A Writer's Blessing to it's Curse

Groaning, I slammed my forehead on my work, growing frustrated as the next scene didn't come to make sense for me. The main character is suppose to be dragged by the love interest to a carnival, but it doesn't seem to be of any interest to me. With another slam, the idea faded into an imaginary trash icon. 

"Hatori is going to kill me." I muttered as I looked up from my work, seeing the assistants are gone while Yuu's stuff is still in his desk. "Where is Yuu anyway?" I asked as I pulled myself up, my arms balancing my body. As if on cue, the phone decided to ring. I picked it up and placed it on my ear, "Hello?" I asked.

"You can go home now, take some of your work with you to finish the last chapter." Hatori's voice echoed in the small phone.

I realized Hatori has been...nicer lately. The chance was there, I had to take it, I can go home and sleep for the day! "Alright. Do you mind coming over though?" I asked as I started to pick up some of the undone work. 

"Why? I still need other work to do." Hatori explained, the sound of papers shuffling coming to my ear.

I pouted at the news; he's always working on something and he never seems to take a rest unless he needed to. Now that I put it into thought, there have been times that he wouldn't talk anything but work. Back then, he used to be fun and easy to talk to, now it's hard to know what he's even thinking.

"Okay..."

We have been going easy for almost two years now, and I'm still not satisfied with anything at the moment. Either I'm busy, or he's busy, or we're both too busy to talk about anything except what we're busy with. Sometimes, I hang out with Yuu and he gets mad over it!

Not my fault I'm bored. 

I sighed as the rotten memories seem to replay in my mind. Hanging up the phone, I put the papers in a bag and started to put stuff together for me to leave, and Yuu walked in.

"Your leaving?" He asked once he saw me.

I turned to him and gave him a 'don't worry too much about it' kind of smile. "Yeah, I'm sorry, since I couldn't finish the pages, we can't hang out today." I apologized.

"It's alright. I still need to head over to Ijuuin's place for my half of the work over there." Yuu explained as he started to pack up as well. 

I'm happy for him, he's getting noticed by our favorite author. I'm jealous. 

"See ya then, I have work to do at home." I said as I left. 

"Before you go, I got a gift for you." Yuu shouted behind me. I stopped in my tracks and he popped out the door, holding a book. "Ijuuin handed me his new copy of his new volume that came out last week. Here." Yuu said as he handed the book at me. 

I smiled, "Thanks, I've been waiting for a while now, but I didn't seem to have the time to buy it." I explained. He handed me the book and waved, "no worries, it wasn't hard getting it anyway. So enjoy." Yuu said as he walked back into the room.

Placing the book on my bag, I started walking out the Marukawa building and into the the streets towards my home. 

Yuu's busy, Hatori's busy, I'm busy; who isn't busy at this hour! Growing more and more frustrated, I felt angry and hollow. I love my job, I'll admit that, but I feel like a zombie after drawing for three days straight! A feeling I don't like to begin with. Walking towards the exit of the building, I couldn't help but forget something. A feeling I often get, but I shook it off and proceeded to go home. As I walked home, I checked the mail before going into my apartment. While there, I saw a perfectly white envelope with a sticker of a bunny--twinkle--and I looked behind it to see my name written neatly and in cursive. Smiling, I headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, I didn't update much and I always get low on ideas now that my end-semester exams are coming up. Sucks, but I have work.
> 
> Hope you can bare with me until I write more stuff.....on wattpad. ^^;;;;;;;
> 
> Please don't hate me T^T


	3. Not a Chapter!

Hello! SO sorry it wasn't a chapter. 

But I have news: Yay!

I'm currently putting most of my work on hold; examples are: Half of Me, Love is Lawless, Maid Play (Series of Fluffy Uke Maids), and the Reincarnation of Cinderella Plot. These works are put on hold since I'm working on a HUGE project.

It's called Letters To You on my SmileCassy Wattpad account. 

The story is about a teen that had a hurtful history and recently moved to her Gay Uncle's house in South Carolina. She trusts her uncle, but distrusts the people she comes to meet in the book. I want to explain the serious topics of a teens life including the most horrid parts of being a teenager. However--since I'm such a nice person--it may or may not have a Happy Ending. 

Yes it's romance, yes it's a few memories of my high school life. No, most of the events in the story might not be true; but it is true to some readers that have experienced with things related to that. 

In conclusion! I hope that those of you who are interested will be able to support me. 

Chapter one isn't out yet, but my guess it will be out by summer. ^^, I promise that I will try and stay in touch with friends and update fanfictions if I can and have writer's block. Love you coins!

I will update the next chapter of 手紙書くよ when I can. 

Please be patient with me. ^^;;;

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos if you'd like.
> 
> Suggestions are always welcome here. Have a request; let me know.


End file.
